Black Widow and Hawkeye
by SlytherinHufflepuff
Summary: Team Stoppable is now working for S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Nick Fury

Black Widow and Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible, Disney, Marvel, S.H.I.E.L.D., or the Avengers. In fact,the only thing I own is the plot and the children in this story!

Ch 1- Nick Fury

It was about a year since Jaz and Jess were born,and Monique and Wade and Jennifer (Monique and Wades 3-month-old daughter and Kim and Ron's goddaughter) were all at a restaurant for dinner. All of a sudden Kim's phone started ringing.

*RRRIIIIIING RRRRRIIIING!*

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hello Kim. This is Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. We understand that you've already turned down an offer from our sister agency G.J. but we've been monitoring your family and we've decided to give you,your husband & your brothers positions as field agents. You can bring your children if you want. They'll be put in daycare when your gone. Call back once you've made your decision."

"O...K?" Kim said after she hung up.

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

"It was this Nick Fury guy from S.H.I.E.L.D.. He gave us and the Tweebs positions as field agents."

All of Ron's pop squirted out of his nose.

"WHAT! That's great!"

"Really? He said that we could bring Jaz and Jess if we want or we could leave them with Monique and Wade."

"Well what would happen if we were on a mission?"

"They would be put in daycare for the time being. But I'm not sure if we should accept it. I mean what if they don't know about Jasmine's peanut allergy or Jessica's wheat allergy?"

"Then you make a list telling them everything they need to know about the twins. Maybe we should check with-"

Ron was interrupted by Kim's cell phone.

"Well speak of the devil look who's calling!" Kim said.

"Hey Kim did S.H.I.E.L.D. call you yet?" Jim asked Kim.

"Yeah but we're not sure if we're gonna accept the offer."

"Look Kim I know you're worried about Jaz and Jess but you can just make a list of everything they need to know about them."

"THANK YOU!" Ron had yelled into the phone.

"Ok,OW!" Jim and Tim both said.

"Sorry about that. Are you guys going to accept the offer?"

"Yeah. You?"

Kim looked at Ron.

Ron had nodded.

"Yeah. We're gonna take it."

"YEEEEAHHHHH!" Jim and Tim yelled into the phone.

"OW! Ok that was loud."

"We're gonna call them back now."

"You go do that." Kim said and hung up.

5 minutes later...

*RRRRRIIIIIIIIING RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Congratulations Kim! Start packing ASAP because you leave in 2 months. Are we expecting children on board,too?"

"Yes." Kim had answered.

"Good. Your living quarters will be ready in about 2 months. You will have to relocate to New York City."

"Oh well that's not too far from Middleton. That's like right next to Upperton!

"That's right. So you'll only be moving 30 minutes away from home."

" !"

"Goodbye."

Kim hung up smiling.

"We'll only be moving a half hour away!"

"BOOYAH!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is that ALL you say?"

"C'mon Kim you should know that."

"I know I'm only messing with you."

Ron just rolled his eyes.

Then the waitress came.

"Would anybody like dessert?"

"No I think we're all stuffed full." Kim answered.

But Ron,being the bottomless pit that he is,had ordered the biggest thing on the menu: an ice cream sundae with like 10 scoops and 5 pounds of toppings.

Everybody else just had a slice of pie to go.

When they finally got home, they had to start packing for New York City. They couldn't bring the furniture so that was either going into storage,being sold with the house,or they're just going to sell it all.

First they packed up the bedroom.

They decided they would pack the twins stuff last and unpack it first because the twins needed their stuff more.

The bedroom packing consisted of:

Clothing

Bedding

Hair care products

Laundry basket

Personal items

Then they packed the bathroom up which had:

Towels

Toilet paper

Shampoo & conditioner

Body wash

And cleaning products

Then they took the twins and their stuff and some food and loaded up the car and went to a hotel. They would come back tomorrow and continue packing.


	2. Name Change

Ch 2- Name Change

Kim and Ron had finished packing and were about to check out of the hotel.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had called them and said their apartment was ready,and they were to move in the next week.

30 minutes later...

"Well,I guess we're at headquarters." Kim said,trying to get Jasmine out of the car seat.

They stepped into the big,black building and there were hundreds of people inside.

Kim walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me ma'am. We're here to see-"

"Mr. Fury is in his office. Here's a map for all your needs."

Kim took the map and looked for Nick Fury's office.

"It's the only office on the top floor. Actually, it IS the top floor." Kim said,studying the map.

"Ummm,you want me to stay down here?" Ron asked Kim, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh stop being such a baby! You'll be fine it's only the 50 floor. Just don't look down. Don't make me sing it!"

"You wouldn't!" Ron said.

Kim started singing,but Ron didn't care. He liked Kim's voice.

"I'm walking on a thin line,and my hands are tied,got nowhere to hide. I'm standing at a crossroads, don't know where to go, feeling so exposed. Yeah I'm caught,in between,where I'm going,and where I will be. No there's no turning back,yeah. It's like I'm balanced,on the edge,it's like I'm hanging by a thread,But I'm still gonna push ahead,so I tell myself,yeah I tell myself,don't look down down,down,down,don't look down down,down,down!"

"Ok that's enough!" Ron said stuffing a donut into Kim's mouth when she was gonna continue singing.

"Don't think it's over. Remember my hogwarts house is Slytherin and you're just a little Hufflepuff." Kim said the last part in a baby voice.

"Yeah,well...just...WHATEVER!" Ron said as the elevator reached the top floor.

"Hello Kim. Ron."

"Hello sir."

"Ok so you're stuff beat you here so you're already all situated. The only thing we need to do now is give you code names. Kim,how does Black Widow sound to you."

"Awesome."

"Excellent. And Ron,how does Hawkeye sound?"

"BOOYAH!" Ron said.

Nick looked at Ron like 'what the hell?'

"He always does that." Kim explained to Nick.

Hey guys I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY that I didn't update earlier! Please forgive me! I love you guys please R&R!


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! Ok first off,this is NOT a chapter. Secondly,the last chapter was the last chapter in the story. I MIGHT do another story about Jaz and Jess and Jen,but we'll see. Well,see you next time!


End file.
